


Training

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Gen, Psychic Abilities, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Set somewhere in the first few episodes when everyone is still rude to each other





	Training

"Why don't they have to train?" Jack asked, phasing through a pillar in order to avoid an iron fist from Syd.

"They are." She replied. 

"Yeah. Meditating sure is hard work." He said, rolling his eyes.

Syd chuckled. "You'd be surprised. Their abilities are internal. Sky puts up mental shields and Bridge breaks them down. Watch for a minute." 

There was no change in their lotus position at first, but then Sky was suddenly blown back by an invisible force, landing hard on his back.

Surprise crosses his face as he sits back up. "That was a good run." 

"Careful Sky, that sounds dangerously close to a compliment." Bridge lets out a chuckle as he flops back, arms splayed out, breathing heavily. 

Syd gives Jack a look. 

"Okay. You were right. Maybe meditating isn't lame after all."


End file.
